The present invention relates to the field of the control and regulation of the flow of fluids, particularly gaseous fluids, and in particular within the scope of air intake systems for internal combustion engines, for example with regard to intake manifolds or distributors.
The subject of the present invention is a valve-type regulating device, a multiport regulating assembly comprising a plurality of such devices and a method of producing an intake manifold comprising such an assembly.
Many valve devices are already known for regulating the flow rate or varying the flow of a fluid in a conduit, tube or the like.
Thus in the French Patent Application No. 2 805 878 in the name of the applicant, a valve device is proposed in which the valve body, in the closure position, is supported on internal steps in the region of the passage receiving said device and the passage from the open state to the closed state of said device being obtained by limited pivoting of said valve body.
Nevertheless, the possibility of displacing the valve body into a closure position whilst maintaining the seal is very limited and does not allow compensation to be made for possible play in the region of the control.
Such play is frequently present in regulating assemblies containing several valve devices controlled simultaneously by a single control unit.